


《awm》补肉

by lokesier



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokesier/pseuds/lokesier
Summary: •全文车，剧情看正文•多次高潮•前后体位都有•ooc算我
Relationships: 祁炀
Kudos: 178





	《awm》补肉

**Author's Note:**

> •全文车，剧情看正文  
> •多次高潮  
> •前后体位都有  
> •ooc算我  
> 

于炀就这么被祁醉压在身下，他刚刚才醒，虽然不早了，但大白天的，又和祁醉贴的如此近，他的下面还是不免起了反应。

祁醉“啧”了一声，低声在于炀耳边说：“要不要我帮你？”

于炀整张脸埋在祁醉的颈窝那里，蚊子般地“嗯”了一声。

祁醉隔着裤子轻轻拨弄于炀下面那块软肉，于炀被他弄得全身燥热，下身一阵战栗，他忍不住挺了挺腰，但祁醉在他挺腰的同时把手往后挪了挪，就这么不轻不重地拨弄着。

“说啊，要不要我帮你？”祁醉笑道。

于炀脸红到了脖子，含糊不清地说：“要……”

祁醉：“别这么害羞嘛。”

他将手伸进于炀的内裤里面，坏笑着没有直接触碰他那根早就杵起来的棍子，而是用手指挑逗着于炀性器下面的囊带。

于炀忍不住低叫了一声：“不……不要这样……”

“不要哪样？”祁醉轻声问，随即捏了捏那两块软肉，“这样？”

“不……我……嗯……”于炀感觉自己下面像是要烧起来了，偏偏胀痛得不到缓解，心如火燎，又不好意思说出来，只有闷着声，心想过不了多久祁醉就会……

祁醉把他的心思看得一清二楚，唇角微微一勾，另一只手半掀开于炀睡觉穿着的背心，低着头，啃上于炀胸前那两个小红点。

于炀胸前被啃的有些疼，却带着说不出的刺激与快感，仰起脖子，下身的性器都在颤抖。他就在这虽然不重却不断叠加的快感中，紧紧地扒着祁醉的肩膀，但胸前那奇异的感觉又让他不自觉地往外推：“不要……难受……”

“到底想要我怎样？”祁醉说，“这么难伺候，嗯？”

他没等于炀反应过来，手突然恶趣味似的一捏，于炀短促地“啊”了一声：“队长，你……”

祁醉抬起头来，亲吻上他的嘴唇。

这只是一个很简单的亲吻，却挑起了两人的欲火。几乎是一瞬间，于炀就感觉到有什么硬邦邦的东西抵到了自己的下面。

他大脑一懵。

祁醉松开他的唇，手下没有再折磨他，直接上手，摩挲于炀的性器。

于炀低叫了一声，刚才他本来就被玩弄地难受，这下被这么一刺激，顿时热血冲脑，整个身体顿时弓了起来，不断颤抖。

祁醉强行按下他的肩膀，于炀刚刚一放松，就立刻被刺激感逼得全身绷紧。

没过多久，于炀感觉到自己的下身有什么东西要喷射出去，但就在他要高潮时，祁醉突然用食指堵住了龟头上那个小孔。

“唔……嗯啊……队长，不……不要这样……”快感得不到发泄，于炀呻吟起来。

“别急啊。”祁醉咬着他发红的耳垂，“还没开始呢。”

祁醉一面堵着小孔，另一只手指伸进于炀的口中，搅动着于炀的舌头，于炀下身无法发泄，现在叫也叫不出来，喉咙中发出隐隐约约的闷哼，眼睛瞬间红了。

祁醉抽出于炀口中的手指，另一只手没有动，神摸进于炀的裤子里，不重不轻地抚弄他的穴口。

于炀的性器又硬又烫，小孔却被死死地按住，他只感觉整个身体欲火难耐，不安地扭动着腰。

“想射出来吗？”祁醉轻轻在他耳边问道。

于炀要说“想”，又拉不下脸，只好求饶道：“队长……”

他整个眼眶都红了，看起来非常诱惑，祁醉就这么吊着他，也不进行下一步动作，虽然自己早就硬的难受了，却还是哑着嗓子：“想不想？嗯？”

于炀被折磨得迟迟无法高潮，皮肤有些发烫，下身也愈发敏感，即使祁醉的手指没有伸进去，穴口深处还是流下一股水。

“小哥哥，炀神，这么容易就湿了啊？”祁醉舔着于炀的耳廓，“还没射出来呢……”

“嗯啊……队……队长……不……我要……”于炀实在难受地紧，终于说，“我要……你……帮我……”

“要怎样？”祁醉问。

“要……要射……”于炀说出了这两个字，整张脸早就红透了。

听到他说出来，祁醉满意地松开食指，早就满的要溢出来的快感终于到达顶峰，温热的液体喷薄而出。

于炀身体一放松，瘫在床上。

祁醉却扳过他的下巴：“炀神，你爽了，是不是要让我爽一下？”

“我……”于炀还没说话，就发觉祁醉的一根手指插进他后面的穴口。

“啊……！”于炀方才流了水，现在内壁十分湿润，祁醉的手指几乎没什么障碍地进去了，并且伸到了最深处，触碰到于炀的前列腺那块凸起。

于炀感觉到了手指的位置：“那里……不行……”

“不行？”祁醉笑着看他，“可是我想啊……”说着，他的食指往那里一按。

“……啊！”顿时一阵比刚才都要强烈的刺激感直达他的大脑，于炀腰身不自觉地一挺，随即祁醉开始一下一下地按压于炀的前列腺，一阵一阵的刺激感让于炀的腰随着那个节奏不停抖动，刚刚高潮过的性器又一次硬起来。

于炀仰起脖子，手肘撑着床铺，腰以上的部分随着快感而往上抬起，祁醉又插进去了两根手指，不仅在按压于炀的前列腺，还用长期握鼠标而磨出的粗糙的茧一下一下跟着按压的频率刮着内壁的嫩肉，他感觉到有液体包裹他的手指。

“小哥哥，这么敏感啊，又湿了……”

于炀被刺激的眼泪都流出来了，他声音里带了一点哭腔：“队……队长……嗯啊……慢……嗯……慢一点……”

当然祁醉不会听他的，反而加快了手指抽插的速度。

“哈啊……啊……”于炀大脑一片空白，全身的注意力都放到了从内壁前列腺传过来的快感上，连自己的性器分泌出了透明的液体都没有注意。

肠液顺着他的大腿流了下来，于炀面色潮红，还带着泪痕，祁醉看着他这副诱人的模样，心想自己还没有开始正餐，就已经像是做了很多遍一样了，而下身火热的胀痛感让他的喘息声越来越急促。偏偏这时于炀的甬道内壁还收缩了一下，一股酥麻感从他指尖传遍全身，祁醉感觉自己已经忍到极限了。

于炀的性器还挺立着，祁醉却在这时抽出手指，于炀就要勃发的快感突然停止，整个脸埋在祁醉的胸前，呜咽着。

祁醉在他耳边问：“小哥哥，想不想要老公帮你啊？”

于炀几次在临界的那个位置徘徊，折磨得他几乎要失去了理智：“我……我要……”声音越来越小。

“要什么？说出来。”祁醉看着于炀的眼睛。

“要……帮我……”于炀的脸红的像是要滴血。

“要谁帮你？”祁醉继续问。

“……”于炀都要哭出来了，“我要……”

“说啊，要谁帮你？”祁醉并没有放过于炀，即使自己已经要忍成禁欲和尚了。

于炀整个人被快感所包围，此时只想着要高潮，豁出去似的说：“要……要老公帮我……”

祁醉没有再折磨他，对着于炀没有做扩张，却被肠液浸润得极其光滑的穴口送了进去。

“嗯啊……啊……！”于炀的尾音都有些上扬，祁醉这一下更是直抵他最深处，于炀猝不及防，竟然直接射了出来，乳白的液体溅在于炀的小腹和胸口处。

“小哥哥，这么容易就射了啊……”

祁醉下身抽送，手上也没有闲着，轻扯于炀胸前的乳头，那两个小红点很快硬了起来，于炀两次高潮中间都没有隔多久，羞耻难当，而在他发现从正面插入自己都能起反应的时候，于炀恨不得找个地缝钻下去，然后便感受到祁醉灼热的目光盯着自己的性器一点一点挺立。

于炀在他的目光下，本就高潮过后无比敏感的身体又变得敏感了一倍，仿佛每一次触摸都能让他战栗，根本受不住这样的顶撞。

“唔啊啊……！”于炀顾不上什么羞耻不羞耻了，再者他想憋也根本憋不住，面对面看着对方情欲满满的神色，这种姿势简直是在给祁醉提供源源不断的精力，看到于炀略带委屈又享受的脸，祁醉的眼神渐渐幽暗起来。

于炀泪眼婆娑间只看到祁醉的眼神越来越不对，他内心根本没空敲响警铃，只有本能让他叫了一句：“队长……你……啊！”

话音未落，他的腰猝不及防往上一弹！祁醉一个极其用力的顶撞，于炀直接尖叫了一声，同时祁醉用手在于炀性器的顶端打着圈，动作很轻，但于炀此时敏感的身体哪里禁得起这样的逗弄，铃口处立刻分泌出了不少液体。

“队长……不……不要……哈啊……轻一点……轻……轻一点啊…！”生理泪水流在枕头上，于炀浑身发软，方才本能地抬了抬腰之后，再也没有力气，任由祁醉摆布。

“不要？”祁醉温柔地擦干于炀的泪水，下身的动作却依然凶猛，“真的不要吗？”

虽然是一个问句，但祁醉似乎并没有准备让于炀回答，于炀根本说不出一句完整的话来，大口喘着气，喉咙深处发出呻吟。

方才高潮没多久的性器又一次喷出液体。

于炀高潮了三次，两条腿都在打颤，祁醉却说：“啧，小哥哥，这么容易就射了，我还没满足呢。”

“我……队长……”于炀一时不知怎么办，“我帮你……”

“刚才不是叫老公叫的挺快乐的吗？怎么不叫了？”祁醉的关注点却不在这上面。

“帮……帮老公……”于炀脸又开始发烧。

祁醉一笑，把于炀翻了个身，让于炀背对自己，于炀骤然清楚了他要干什么：“队……老公，那里不……不行……”

“不行？为什么？”祁醉反问，“你刚才……是不是不要我来着？”

说着他的性器头部已经没入于炀扩张过后穴处，于炀内壁的嫩肉不自觉地往里吞，这时祁醉却将性器又往外移开，带出一道银丝。

“……嗯啊……”于炀感觉下面好像少了些什么，一阵难耐的空虚，祁醉这欲擒故纵的把戏又来了，兵不厌诈，还是如此奏效。

看不清于炀的表情，祁醉突然唇角一勾，拿起旁边床头柜上的一根领带，从后面蒙住于炀的眼睛。

“唔……”于炀眼前一黑，什么都看不见，只能凭着身上其它的地方感受祁醉的每一个动作。

他感觉到自己的内壁不断吞吐祁醉性器的顶端，甚至绞紧了不让它出来，但每次在他以为祁醉要狠狠深入的时候，又抽了出来。

“嗯……不要……不要这样……嗯啊……”于炀几乎是哭着说。

“啧，不是你刚才要我不要来的吗？现在还是不要？”祁醉充满诱惑力的声音在于炀耳边响起。

“我……”

“要不要？”

于炀的声音非常小：“要……”

“大声一点，没听见。”

“要！”于炀喊完这一句，脸埋在枕头里，含糊不清说，“……要老公……”

祁醉这才满意，就着这个后入的姿势，顶了进去。

“哈啊……！”于炀感觉到性器顶到了自己的前列腺处，下身传来过电般的酥麻感，祁醉的手握住于炀的性器，上下撸动，同时另一只手还揉捏他的乳尖。

于炀仿佛陷入快感的深渊中，最后一丝理智也被快感的洪流所冲散，他都不知道自己在干什么，说什么，还被领带蒙着眼睛，什么都看不见，只知道身后在被用力的顶撞，深入之后又在最敏感的那一点不断研磨碾压。

“嗯……啊……哈啊……队长……慢…慢一点……我受不了了……呼……”于炀的手指抓着床单，也发泄不了丝毫快感，即使方才射出了大股的精液，此时小于炀还是又不受控制地硬了。

祁醉感受到自己手中胀大的性器，挪开还沾着水的手，轻声问道：“小哥哥，要不要我射在里面？”

“……要……嗯……”于炀强撑着最后一点意识说。

甬道内壁一张一合，吞吐着祁醉的性器，性器几乎填满整个下身，还有水不断流下来，沾在已经被蹂躏成深红色的嫩肉上。

迷迷糊糊间于炀想伸手缓解一下难受的性器，但全身已经没有力气了，整个人又被祁醉压着，根本摸不到。

察觉到他要干什么，祁醉说了声“小哥哥，不乖啊”，就把他的双手摁到头顶，让于炀整个身体紧绷，侧边形成一道完美的曲线。祁醉另一只手忍不住搭在他的腰间，手指轻轻滑动。

“唔……不要……不要碰哪里……”于炀扭了扭腰。

祁醉下身动作不变，一边滑到于炀肩膀上，纹着“Drunk”的那一块。

于炀的那里似乎更加敏感，只是稍微摸了摸，全身便颤抖了一下。

“Drunk，我的信仰。”

祁醉微微闭眼，又睁开，眼睛里带着笑意。

在一片水声中，两人同时达到了高潮。

祁醉让于炀面对自己，解开领带，于炀的眼睛上还有一层水雾。

祁醉轻轻吻上去，这个吻非常轻柔，像是在细细品尝自己的爱人一样。

“小哥哥。”祁醉翻了个身，侧躺在于炀旁边，手撑着头，“想老公没？”

于炀全身发软，瘫在床上，这话却听的一清二楚。

“想了。”他亮晶晶的眼睛看着祁醉，“特别想。”


End file.
